


All Aboard the Wonder Girl!

by Secret_Glances



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Glances/pseuds/Secret_Glances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is on a search for Conner, who never came home when the war ended, as he explores the now corrupted world that has left many poor and unfortunate!</p><p>But without a care in the world, the four Wayne Orphans shall band together and capture the spirit of adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aboard the Wonder Girl!

_So you’re really going?_

_Yeah. Guess they need me._

 

It’s taken him almost a year, but he was almost done. His ship was finally almost _finished_ and ready for adventure.

His face was covered in soot, his stomach growled for a slice of roast beef, and his hands were tender from tinkering with parts all day long. But he wasn’t going to stop until he finished testing the engine he had rebuilt for the hundredth time.

“What’s with the ship Timmy?” Sliding out from beneath his masterpiece, he was face to face with his eldest…’brother’.

“I’ve got places to go.” He replied, simply, before going back under. However, Dick, being as persistent as he was, pulled him back out and guided him towards a plate of meat and potatoes waiting to be devoured. He supposed he could eat, if he didn’t have to leave his work area.

“The cylinder on this thing looks a little damaged…” He was too focused on swallowing down the dry, salty meat to answer. So he merely rose a brow, and took another bite. A spoon full of soft, creamy potatoes followed after.

“Want some help?” Dick offered, grabbing a smock from the wall and already changing up his designs.

Timothy was quick to dropping his fork and grabbing Dick’s wrist, before snapping very delicately, “find me some firewood, would you?”

“How much?”

“A lot.”

 

_What about me?_

_You have a wife now._

“What do you think Stephanie would have said?”

“You go Tin Tim?” He responded with nonchalance, tightening all the bolts around the outer panels.

“Ha.” Dick smirked, as he followed behind, shining the steel walls as he went. “But Tim…”

“Dick. I need to do this.” He was quick to say, turning on his heel. There was clear determination written all over his face. Dick knew better than to even try to attempt to convince the boy otherwise.

“How would Bruce feel?”

“Why would it matter?”

“You have a life here.”

“Ruffians murdered my father on his way to the bank. The fever stole my wife away from me after we had just wed.”

_“Timmy…”_

“I no longer have anything else to live for, but _him_.” His voice carried a note of distress. All Dick wanted to do was hold him and take care of him, like he used to when he had been younger. But the boy hadn’t allowed him to do that anymore. Not since the war had begun. Tim then returned to his work as he spoke, “Besides, I refuse to continue to work for a bastard such as Lord Luthor, after he betrayed this land.”

“But you do have so much to live for…” Dick uttered quietly, but Tim heard anyways.

“Such as what? Tell me. Steph told me, on her dying bed, not to die unloved by another. I promised I would not die alone.”

“I’ll go with you.”

 

_I’ll go with you._

_You can’t._

 

“Dick I-“

“You can count me in too.”

“Jason?” Out from the shadows came his other ‘brother’, distinguished by a lock of silver hair and always with a pipe in hand.

“Ya gonna need some muscle, kid.”

“Drake. I cannot honestly believe you had failed to secure the cross head to the piston rod. You will be useless without my expertise.”

“Damian?” From out of nowhere behind Tim, the younger boy had come out, scowling in disgust at his masterpiece.

“We’re your brothers, Timmy. We wouldn’t let you go alone.” Both Dick and Jason smiled down on him, while Damian only nodded his head.

“What would Bruce think?” Tim challenged, with a small but grateful smile.

“He’s dead, kid. He’ll just have to bitch ‘bout it from way up.”

“Besides, you need a crew.” Dick pointed out, not without shoving an elbow into Jason’s rib cage.

“Okay…” His eyes were set to the floor, as if deciding if he could accept this, before he looked up with bright and hopeful eyes, “Alright. Yes. Alright!”

But, with a soft voice, Dick asked carefully, “So…did you ever hear from him…since the war had ended?”

 

_When will you be back?_

_I’ll write you._

 

“No.”

 

 

_So that’s it?_

_I’ll be okay._

 

“He could be anywhere. Shit…” Jason lamented, shaking his head.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to search _everywhere.”_  Tim was quick to answer.

“Do you even have a plan?” Damian demanded, frustrated with what already sounded to be a lost cause. But Tim only rolled his eyes and beamed as he climbed the outer ladder of his ship. From the top he could see the settin sun against the waiting horizon, waiting for adventure –  his adventure.

“I thought I would just build my own ship, and go from there.” He shouted to them from above.

“What’s her name gonna be?” Jason asked, climbing up with the others in toll.

“ _Her_?”

“Ships are always women. ‘specially the flyin’ type.” Jason replied, before whistling in admiration, “She is a beaut, I’ll give you that.”

Damian scoffed, “please, this contraption will fall out of the sky, and we shall be as good as-“

“The Wonder Girl.”

“Seriously?” Jason and Damian chorused together.

“I like it.” Dick smiled, squeezing Tim’s shoulder affectionately.

“Cassandra was the most beautiful girl I ever knew. “

“I _wonder_ what his other _girl_ would have thought.” Jason whispered in a laugh to Dick, who only elbowed him once more.

“ _He always called her a real Wonder Girl_.” Tim explained. There was a flash of sadness within blue, disappearing as he smiled once more, looking towards pink, orange and fluffy white, “She’d want to find him too.”

“Wonder Girl it is. Cassie for short.” Dick approved.

“Alright men! Are we ready to take off?” Jason announced, jumping down from the top, his red scarf flying around him. Damian pulled down his yellow goggles, and jumped down right behind him. Dick grinned at Tim happily, extending a blue gloved hand towards him.

But Tim fidgeted with his tie before confessing quietly, “There’s just one last thing I have to do…”

 

_Promise me._

_I promise…_

 

With a hand full of lavender, he kneeled beside the weathered stone and vowed… “Steph, I’ve been so lost without you. But I promise you…”

 

_…I’ll be back someday._

 

…Before taking off, into adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to '1000 Words' when I was like: "I wanna write a sad romance of Tim missing Kon who left for war."  
> And I also figured: "There aren't enough 'Dick figures out he loves Tim, who used to crush on him, but now has feelings for Kon' stories."  
> And Jason and Damian should come too.


End file.
